Christmas Romance
by Zory rock101
Summary: It Christmas time in the castle and everyone is getting ready for a Christmas ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Romance**

 **Marry Christmas!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was that time of year again and everyone is getting ready for the Christmas Ball. Well Everyone except the second prince Zen who is sound asleep under his warm blanket. He covers his head to block out the bright sunlight that was coming through his bedroom window. A pair of little feet come running in Zen's room and climb on top of him. "Daddy, its time to wake up." The little girl said, shaking her father. Zen let out a moan and peek his head out under the cover. He looked at his daughter who is around four years old.

"What is it, Athena?" Zen said, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Mama told me to wake you up." She said. "So wake up." She grabs Zen face and looks deep into his blue eyes. Zen sat up and stretch his body.

"You are so much like your mother," Zen said, letting out another yawn.

"Mama said I looked like you." She replied with a smile. It trues that she looks like Zen with her white hair but she has beautiful green eyes like her mother, Shirayuki. Zen swing his legs off the bed and stand up. "Daddy, it snows outside. It so beautiful." She said, looking outside and watching the snowfall from the sky.

"It is beautiful. Maybe after it stops snowing we can play outside in the snow." Zen said, looking down at her. Athena's eyes got wide with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, daddy." She said, hugging his legs tight. Zen pat her head.

"Where Mama at?" Zen asked.

"She was talking to Queen Haki before I come here to wake you up." She answers.

"Okay, we go and find her after I get change. Go and wait outside, and I will be out there in a minute." Zen said, Watching Athena walking to the door.

"Okay." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. After Zen got to change. He walked out of his room and saw Athena lending up against the wall.

"Are you ready?" Zen asked, grab her tiny hand in his and walked down the hallway. Zen saw Shirayuki standing by a window watching the snow fall. She is wearing a green and red dress with ribbon and bows. Zen and Athena walked up to her.

"You look so beautiful." Zen whisper in Shirayuki's ears. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It looks like you finally up," Shirayuki said, pull Zen in for a kiss.

"Yuck, I will never have a boy kiss me like that," Athena said, sticking her tongue out.

"I hope not or else I have to beat them up," Zen said, pick up his daughter. He put one arm around Shirayuki hip and pull her close to him.

"Athena goes and plays with your cousin, Naoki," Shirayuki said, looking at her daughter in Zen's arms.

"Okay," Athena said, runoff after Zen put her back down on the ground. Izana and Haki have a little boy name Naoki. Shiryuki grabs Zen's hand and lends him to a room.

"What is it Shirayuki?" Zen asked, sat down on a chair and looked at Shirayuki. Shirayuki grabs Zen's hand again and brings it up to her stomach. Zen eyes got wide. It was the same way when she was pregnant with Athena. Zen stand up and pull her close to him. "We are going to have another baby." He said excitedly. He places his lips against hers. Shirayuki lets out a laugh and remembers the time she told Zen when she was pregnant with Athena. He fainted to the floor.

"Are you ready to tell, Athena?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen who is rubbing her flat stomach.

"Yeah, let's go," Zen said, pull Shirayuki on to her feet and walked out of the room. They walked down the staircase when they saw Athena playing tag with Naoki. Naoki is 2 years older than Athena. Athena saw her parent and run up to them.

"Mama, daddy," Athena said, looking up at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Athena, daddy and I have something very important to tell you," Shirayuki said, looking down at her daughter. Zen pick her up in her arms and walked up the stairs to Athena's bedroom. When they got there Zen set Athena down on her bed and took a seat next to her while Shirayuki sat on the other side of Athena.

"Athena, you will be a big sister," Zen said, looking at Athena.

"Really." She said with sparkles in her eyes. She always wants a little brother or sister.

"Yes." Zen and Shirayuki said at the same time. Athena hugs her mom and dad tight. She runs over to the window and saw the snow stop falling.

"Daddy, the snow stop falling. Can we go outside now?" Athena asked, turning her head to look at her father.

"Yes, we can but put on your coat, hat, and mitten." Zen answer, grab her coat and help her put it on. Athena put on her hat and mitten. They walked out of Athena's room and went to Zen and Shirayuki to get their coats. Zen did the same thing to Shirayuki with her coat. Shirayuki put on her hat and mitten and the same with Zen.

Athena grabs Zen's hand and starting to pull him. Shirayuki follows after her husband and daughter. They got outside, and Athena fell in the snow. She moves her legs left and right while her arms move up and down to make an angel. Zen and Shirayuki laid down in the snow and did the same thing as Athena. They stand up to see their artwork and Zen didn't look like an angel.

"Daddy, can we build a snowman?" Athena asked, looking at Zen.

"Sure." Zen answer, starting making the bottom of the snowman. Shirayuki is making the middle of the snowman while Athena works on the head of the snowman. Zen pick Athena to put the carrot on the snowman to make a nose. Shirayuki put the same small rock to make the mouth. "There we are done," Zen said, looking at the snowman. Shirayuki and Athena pick up a snowball without Zen notice and throw at him. Zen turn around and looked at them. Athena and Shirayuki were laughing at him. "okay, you guys asked for it now." Zen said, pick up a snowball and throw it. Athena and Shirayuki run away from Zen. After a while, it was starting to get cold, and everyone went inside.

"Let's go and get some hot chocolate," Shirayuki said, walking to the castle kitchen.

"With marshmallow?" Athena asked, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Yes with marshmallow." Shirayuki answer with a laugh. Zen, Athena, and Shirayuki sat down at a table waiting for the service to bring them their hot chocolate. "Daddy, what are we going to do next?" Athena asked, looking at her father.

Zen think about for a while. "We can do a gingerbread house?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to do that," Athena said with a big smile on her face. The service brought out their hot chocolate with marshmallow. "Thank you," Athena had said to the service before they walked away.

"Be careful it hot," Shirayuki said.

"I know, mama," Athena replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate leaving a marshmallow mustache on top of her lips.

"You have a mustache, baby girl," Zen said, watch Athena lick her lip to get the marshmallow off.

"Did I get it?" Athena asked, looking up at Zen.

"Yes, you did." He answers, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. After they finish their hot chocolate, they walked in the dinner-room and put out some candy, frosting and some gingerbread cookies to make the gingerbread house.

"Athena grabs a cookie and puts some icing at the end all around the corner of the cookies," Shirayuki said, help Athena put the frosting on the cookies. Then put the other cookies on the frosting to make the wall of the gingerbread house.

"When will we put on the candy?" Athena asked.

"After we get the roof done." Zen answer, putting more icing on top of the other cookies to make the roof. Athena grabs two cookies and put them together and put them on the frosting. Zen put the frosting on the top of the roof to hold together.

"Now you can put the candy on," Shirayuki said, hand her same candy.

"Put them on the frosting," Zen said. Athena did as she was told and put them on the frosting.

"Your Highnesses." said a service. Zen and Shirayuki looked at him.

"What is it?" Zen asked.

"Lady Kiki and Mr. Mitsuhide are here to see you." The service answer.

"Okay, we will be over there in a minute," Zen said, watch the service bow his head and walked out of the room. "Are you ready to go, Athena?"

"Yeah." She said, getting out of her seat and run to the door. Zen helps Shirayuki up and wrap an arm around her. They walked to the front door of the castle and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide waiting for them. Mitsuhide is holding their 8-month-old baby boy name Rokurou. Little after Kiki and Mitsuhide got married they have to take over the Seiran family heir.

"Zen, Shirayuki it has been a while and how are you, Princess Athena?" Mitsuhide said, looking down at Athena.

"I'm good Mitsuhide," Athena said, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Is Obi here yet?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, not yet, Only you two are here right now. I can show you to your room." Zen said, walked up the staircase follow by Mitsuhide, Kiki, Athena, and Shirayuki. "I will let you guys get settled in. Let me know if you need anything." Zen said, open the door to Mitsuhide and Kiki's bedroom.

"Okay thank you, Zen," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to Zen and walked into the room with Kiki. Shirayuki took Zen's hand and walked down the hallway with Athena.

"Come here I have something for you two," Zen said, pulling them to his and Shirayuki's room.

"What is it, Daddy?" Athena asked, jumping up and dawn.

"You have to wait until we get there." He answers, walking in the room. Shirayuki sat down on the couch with Athena in her laps. Zen hand both of them a small box. Athena open her box and inside was a snowman necklace.

"It so beautiful, Daddy. Can you help me put it on?" Athena asked, running up to Zen.

"Okay turn around," Zen said, put the necklace on Athena's neck."There," he said.

"I love it, daddy," Athena said, hug Zen tight. Shirayuki opens her box and inside was a beautiful heart-shaped necklace.

"Oh, Zen it is beautiful," Shirayuki said, left it up to see it better.

"Do you want me to help you to put it on?" Zen asked, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Yes please." Shirayuki answer, hand Zen the necklace and turn her back towards him. Zen put the necklace on Shirayuki's neck.

"There I got it on," Zen said. Shirayuki turns back to face him again and touch her necklace.

"Thank you, Zen." She said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"Mama, daddy can you read a Christmas story before Obi come?" Athena asked. Zen and Shirayuki looked at each other than Smile.

"Okay, a short story then," Zen said, pick Athena put and set her down on his lap.

"Once a long time ago was a young girl who did not care about Christmas," Shirayuki said. "When the bell rings three times she will be visited by three ghost Christmas past, Christmas present and Christmas future," Shirayuki said.

"The first spirit visits her was the ghost of Christmas past," Zen said, taking a turn on telling this Christmas story.

 **(Christmas Story)**

Shirayuk wakes moments before the arrival of the Ghost of Christmas Past, a strange childlike phantom with a brightly glowing head. "Who are you?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the ghost.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past." The Christmas past said, looking at Shirayuki. "We are going to see your past on the day of Christmas." He said. The Christmas past escorts Shirayuki on a journey into the past to previous Christmas from the earlier years. "What is this place?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the school build and saw a little red-haired girl. "That me." She said.

"Yes, we come to your childhood days." The ghost said. Shirayuki revisits her childhood school days, she apprenticeship with a jolly merchant named Fezziwig, and she was an engagement to Zen. Shirayuki, deeply moved, sheds tears of regret before the ghost of Christmas past returns him to his bed. Shirayuki fell back to sleep until the three ball rings again and the Ghost of Christmas present.

"Shirayuki." said the ghost of Christmas present. Shirayuki woke up and saw the ghost in front of her bed.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki asked.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas present." The ghost of Christmas present said. The Ghost of Christmas present takes Shiraki through Clarines to unveil Christmas as it will happen that year. Shirayuki watches the large, bustling Rouen family prepare a miniature feast in its meager home. She discovers Mitsuhide Rouen crippled son, Rokurou, a courageous boy whose kindness and humility warms Shirayuki's heart. The specter then zips Shirayuki to her nephew's to witness the Christmas party. Shirayuki finds the jovial gathering delightful and pleads with the spirit to stay until the very end of the festivities. As the day passes, the spirit ages, becoming noticeably older. Toward the end of the day, he shows Shirayuki two starved children, Ignorance and Wants, living under her coat. He vanishes instantly as Shirayuki notices a dark, hooded figure coming toward her.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come leads Shirayuki through a sequence of mysterious scenes relating to an unnamed woman's recent death. Shirayuki sees businessmen discussing the dead woman's riches, some vagabonds trading her personal effects for cash, and a poor couple expressing relief at the death of their unforgiving creditor. Shirayuki, anxious to learn the lesson of his latest visitor, begs to know the name of the dead woman. After pleading with the ghost, Shirayuki finds herself in a churchyard, the spirit pointing to a grave. Shirayuki looks at the headstone and is shocked to read her own name. She desperately implores the spirit to alter his fate, promising to renounce she insensitive, avaricious ways and to honor Christmas with all her heart. Whoosh! He suddenly finds herself safely tucked in his bed.

Overwhelmed with joy by the chance to redeem herself and grateful that she has been returned to Christmas Day, Shirayuki rushes out onto the street hoping to share her newfound Christmas spirit.

 **(End of Christmas Story)**

"And that girl starting care for Christmas the end," Shirayuki said, holding her daughter in her arms like away you hold a newborn baby.

"She falls asleep," Zen said, took Athena from Shirayuki and laid her down on the bed.

"We will wake her up when Obi get here," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, she really likes Obi. Zen said, laid down next to his daughter. Shirayuki walked over and laid on the other side of her daughter. Zen and Shirayuki put an arm on Athena and watch her sleep. Just then there a knock on their bedroom door. Zen got up and walked over to the door to answer it. Is was a maid with long brown hair. "What is it?" Zen asked.

"Obi is here." She answers, looking at Zen.

"Okay, we will be down there in a minute," Zen said, looking at the maid.

"Okay." She said, bowing her head and walked down the hallway. Zen close the door and walked back over to the bed.

"Athena it time to wake up," Shirayuki said, shake her daughter gently. Athena opens her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Mama, what is it? I'm sleeping." She said in a very cute way.

"Obi is here," Zen said before he can blink. His daughter was out of the room. Shirayuki stands up and walked out of the room with Zen holding her hand. They walked down the staircase when Athena yelled Obi name and jump into his arms. Zen and Shirayuki walked up to Obi and his pregnant wife. She is 8 months along.

"Obi, how are you?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I'm good, what about you guys?" Obi asked, still hold Athena in his arms.

"We are good," Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach.

"You are having another baby," Obi said.

"Yap," Shirayuki said happily. Obi wife name Yuzuki come up to Shirayuki.

"Is it hard at first?" Yuzuki asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, it was hard at first," Shirayuki asked, looking back at Yuzuki. This is the first child Obi and Yuzuki have.

"Well, let me show you to your room," Zen said, walked up the stairs followed by everyone.

"Is Mitsuhide and Kiki here yet?" Obi asked, walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, they are in their room." Zen answer, open the door to Obi and Yuzuki bedroom. "I will let you guys get settled in and a maid will come to get you when dinner is ready," Zen said, watch Obi and Yuzuki walked into the room.

"Thank you," Yuzuki said, bowing her head to Zen and Shirayuki.

"You are very welcome," Shirayuki said with a smile. Athena run up to Zen after Obi put her down.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes." She said, reach both arms up in the air to tell Zen that she wants to be picked up. Zen pick her up and walked down the hallway. "Mama, Daddy I'm thirsty," Athena said, laid her head on Zen shoulder.

"Okay, let go and get something to drink," Zen said, put his head on top of her while walking down the hallway. Shirayuki looked back at them and thought that will make a very cute picture.

"What do you want?" Shirayuki asked, walked into the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate," Athena said little too loud that hurt Zen's ear.

"Ow," Zen said, cover the ear she yelled in. Shirayuki grabs the hot chocolate mix and some marshmallows. She put water in the teapot and put is on a trey that was in the fireplace to heat up the water. She grabs three cups down and put the hot chocolate mix in the cups. After the water is done she put it on and pour the hot water into the cups.

"I want to put the marshmallow in." She said, looking at Shirayuki. "Daddy put me down." She order, point to the ground. Zen put her down on the ground and her to a Shirayuki. Shirayuki picks her up and hands her the marshmallows. Athena starting to the marshmallows in the hot chocolate.

"I think that is too much," Zen said, look at the hot chocolate that has three or four loads of marshmallow; It almost looks like a pyramid. Athena set the marshmallow down on the table and grab her hot chocolate.

Shirayuki set her back down on the ground and then grab her hot chocolate. She hands Zen his hot chocolate and walked out of the kitchen. "Can we go and sit by the fireplace?" Athena asked.

"Sure," Zen said, walking down the hallway to the living room that has a nice fireplace. This fireplace is very special to Zen and Shirayuki. WHen SHirayuki was pregnant with Athena their sit on the ground holding each other in their arms on Christmas day. Zen open the door to the living her and walked in. Zen, Shirayuki, and Athena set their hot chocolate down on the table by the couch.

Zen sat down on the ground and Shirayuki sat in between his legs like she did four years ago when she pregnant with Athena. Athena sat on Shirayuki lap and looked at the fire that is burning in the fireplace.

Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and Athena. "I do know how I got a great family." Zen whisper in Shirayuki ear.

"You took what I was going to say," Shirayuki said, lend her head back and looked up at Zen. Zen lend down a kiss her on the lips.

There a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, stand up after Shirayuki and Athena stand up. The door open and a maid come in.

"Dinner is ready." She said, bowing her head them.

"Okay thank you. You may leave." Zen said, watch the maid walked out of the room. Zen took Athena hand in his right and took Shirayuki hand in his left. They walked down the hallway to the dinner where Kiki, Mitsuhide, Rokurou, Obi, and Yuzuki all waiting for them.

Zen sat down at the end of the table while Shirayuki and Athena sat on each side of him. The servants brought out the food and set it on the table. Everyone starting to eat their food. "Shirayuki how are long are you?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Um...about 20 weeks." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Wait for your pregnant again?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes," I answer with a smile.

"Congratulation Zen, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Thank, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki replied. After a while, they were done eating and it was time for me. Athena fall asleep in Zen's arms. They walked up the staircase to Athena's bedroom and laid her down. Zen put the blanket over Athena's body and walked out of the room with Shirayuki behind him. They walked down to their bedroom and put on the PJ's. Zen and Shirayuki climb in bed and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. She laid her head on top of his chest and close her eyes.

 **Next Chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Romance**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Next morning...**

Athena runs into her parent room and climbs on top of them. "Mama, daddy time to get up." She said, shaking her father first then shaking her mother next.

"Okay, Athena we are getting up," Zen said, letting out a yawn and sat up in bed. Shirayuki also let out a yawn and sat up in bed. They looked at their daughter with sleepy eyes.

"Get up, get up. Mitsuhide, Obi and Kiki are waiting for us." Athena said, jump on the bed.

"Okay, let us get change," Zen said, swinging his legs off the bed.  
"Okay," Athena said, jump off the bed and run out the room. Shirayuki stands up from the bed and went over to her closet. After She put on a glistening white gown. The softest velvety skirt gracefully drapes over a glittery white mesh. Luxurious faux fur wraps around her shoulders and her tiara atop her cascading curls sparkles as does the silvery belt. She walked out of her closet. Zen turn to looked at his wife and walked up to her.

"You looked beautiful." He said, give her a kiss on the lips. They walked out of the bedroom and saw Athena sitting on the ground waiting for them.

"Mama, you are very pretty." She said, looking at the dress her mother is wearing.

"Aww. thank you, honey. you are beautiful too. Are you ready to go?" Shirayuki asked, took Athena's hand in hers.

"Can we go and pick a Christmas tree today?" Athena asked, holding her parent hand and walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, we can. Let go and get the others." Zen said, looking down at her. They walked down the hallway to Kiki and Mitsuhide room.  
"I want to knock on the door," Athena said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.  
"Okay knock on the door," Shirayuki said, watch Athena knock on Mitsuhide and Kiki door. After a while the door open and Mitsuhide standing in the doorway.

"Look like you guys are finally up. Athena comes over before she went to your room." Mitsuhide said, looking down at Athena.

"Yeah, will Athena want to go and get a Christmas tree today are you guy in for that?" Zen asked.

"Kiki do you want to go with them to get a Christmas tree?" Mitsuhide asked Kiki. Kiki walked up beside Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, that fine." She said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.  
"Okay will go to see if Obi and Yuzuki want to come to," Zen said.

"Okay, I will see you guys in a little while," Mitsuhide said, close the door after Zen, Athena, and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to Obi and Yuzuki's room. Shirayuki knocks on Obi and Yuzuki's bedroom door.

Obi answer the door and looked at Shirayuki. "Good morning, Obi," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Good morning, Shirayuki," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Athena want to go and get a Christmas tree. Kiki and Mitsuhide are come we want to know if you and Yuzuki want to come with us?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Obi.

"Yeah, I think that will be great. Let us get ready and I will meet you guys downstairs." Obi answer with a smile.

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Shirayuki said, walked away with Zen and Athena.

"Let's go and get our coats on," Zen said, walking down the hallway to Zen and Shirayuki bedroom first before going to Athena room to get her coat. Zen put on his baby blue coat while Shirayuki put her lovely velvet coat and her gorgeous white faux fur muff and hat match the fur accents at her collar and sleeves. Zen put on his hat and mittens. Then they walked out of the room and went to Athena bedroom. Zen open the door to Athena and walked in with Shirayuki and Athena.

Athena runs over to her closet and put out a pink glittery coat with fur around the collar and on the sleeve. "I'm ready to go," Athena said, grab Zen right hand and Shirayuki left hand. They walked down the hallway and saw Kiki, Mitsuhide, Rokurou, Obi, and Yuzuki waiting for them by the front door.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Zen asked, walking up to them.  
"Yeah, we ready." Everyone said, looking back at Zen. The guard opens the door and they walked out of the castle and two carriage wait in front of the castle.

"Can I ride with Mitsuhide and Kiki?" Athena asked, looking at her parent.

"You have to ask Kiki and Mitsuhide." Shirayuki answer, looking at Athena.

"Please, can I ride with you guys, please?" Athena asked, doing her puppy dogs eyes while looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I don't see why not?" Mitsuhide answer with a smile. They got in the carriage Kiki, Mitsuhide, Rokurou, and Athena took one carriage and Zen, Shirayuki, Obi, and Yuzuki got in the other carriage.

Shirayuki and Zen side on one side of the carriage while Obi and Yuzuki on the other side. Obi wrap his arms around Yuzuki and Shirayuki laid her had on Zen should while Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"When will the baby be born?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi and Yuzuki.

"It will be around next month." Yuzuki answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"When is your going to be born?" She asked. Shirayuki put her hand on her stomach.

"Will I still have 8 months left. I'm only 26 weeks along." Shirayuki answer, feel Zen's hand on top of her that is on her flat stomach. Shirayuki turns her head and looked at Zen with a smile on her face. She mouth 'I love you' to Zen and lend over give him a kiss on the lips. He also month 'I love you too' to Shirayuki.

The carriage stop and Zen and everyone got out of the carriage. Athena run up to Zen and he catches her in his arms. "Daddy, I want a beautiful tree," Athena said, wrap her tiny arms around Zen neck.

"Okay, let go and find the tree you want," Zen said, walked around looking at the Christmas tree. "What about this one?" Zen asked, point at a tree and looked t his daughter.

"No, it to slanted." Athena answer, shaking her head.

"Okay, what about this one?" Zen asked, went to the next tree.

"No, it too small." Athena answer. Zen could hear Shirayuki laughing behind them.

"Shirayuki what are you laughing about?" Zen asked, looking at his wife.

"She is so much like you," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. now on the next one." He said, went to the next tree. "What about this one?" He asked, hoping his daughter will say yes.

"Not it to skinny." She answers. After a while, they find a tree that Athena like. The two servant cut down the tree and hook it to the back of the carriage.

"Are you ready to get home so we can decorate the Christmas tree?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her daughter in Zen arms.

"Yeah, let's go," Athena said excitedly. They walked back to the carriage and got in. The two carriage took off back to the castle. Athena is sound asleep in Zen arms.

"She so tired," Shirayuki said, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, she is," Zen said smile. They got back to the castle and Athena woke up the minute the carriage stop. She runs out of the carriage and up the staircase follow the others. The services bring the tree into the main hallway.

"Are you ready to decorated?" Shirayuki asked, watch Athena eyes sparkles.

"Yeah." She answers with an excitement. Zen hand her red and green ribbon to wrap around the tree then She put on red and green bows. Zen pick Athena put and put her on his shoulder so she can reach the top of the tree to put a Christmas angel on top. "There." She said.

Zen put her back down and looked at the tree. "You did a good job decorated the Christmas tree," Zen said, looking down at Athena.

"Yeah," Athena said with a smile. It was time for bed and Athena is sound a fell in Zen arms. They walked up the stairs to Athena's room and put her into her bed. Then they walked back to their room.

"Good night, Zen," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said, pull the blanket over their body and fell asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Romance**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Next morning...**

Athena and Shirayuki were in the kitchen making some cookies. Zen, on the other hand, have to finish some work up in his office. "What cookies should we make?" Shirayuki asked, looking through the cookbook.

"Chocolate chips cookies," Athena said, jumping up and down.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, grab a bowl out and set it down on the table. Athena grabs the cookie mix out of the cupboards. She set it on the table in front of Shirayuki then She pulls a chair up so she can help her mother.

"Can I pour the cookies mix in the bowl?" Athena asked, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Yes of course." Shirayuki answer, move the bowl in front of Athena and cut open the cookie mix package. Shirayuki then hands it to Athena. Athena took the cookies mix from Shirayuki and pour it into the bowl. "Okay, next we need two eggs," Shirayuki said, break the eggs into the bowl. She adds same milk then stir it together.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, you can," Shirayuki said, hand Athena the spoon. Shirayuki put the cookie on a tray and put it in the oven for 25 minutes. Athena has cookie dough all over her hand and face. She licks the bowl too and after she gets done. She put it in the sink.

"When will the cookies be done?" Athena asked, sit down on a chair.

"25 minutes." Shirayuki answer sat down next to Athena.

"I want to take one to daddy," Athena said, swinging her legs back and forth in her chair.

"Okay, we can take on to him," Shirayuki said, smiling. After the cookies were done, Shirayuki put three cookies on a paper towel and walked up to Zen's office. Athena knocks on her father door three times before he answers them to come in.

Athena put the door open and run into the room. Zen is at his desk doing some paperwork. "Here you go," Shirayuki said, hand him cookies then give Athena her cookies.

"Mama and I make them," Athena said, took a bite of her cookies.

"Really?" Zen asked, took a bite. "They are yummy," Zen said, looking at Athena.

"So how work going?" Shirayuki asked, sat down on a chair.

"Long." He said, laying his head down on his desk and looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I bet," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and give them a little massage.

"That feels so good. Thank you." Zen said, feeling his wife massage his shoulder. Zen took Shirayuki hand and lend her to sit on his lips. "I can't wait to see your little one," Zen said, rubbing Shirayuki stomach.

Athena walked up to her parent and put her hand on her mother stomach. "Mama, I don't feel the baby move yet," Athena said, looking up at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki and Zen let out a laugh. "You can't feel it yet until I'm 6 months long," Shirayuki said, patting her daughter's head.

"Will we need to get ready for the ball," Zen said. Zen stand up after Shirayuki got off his laps. They walked out of Zen's office and head to help Athena get on her Christmas dress for the ball.

Shirayuki walked over to Athena closet and put a dress out of the closet. "Do you want to wear this dress?" Shirayuki asked, holding a sparkles pink dress.

"Yes," Athena said, took the dress from Shirayuki and went into the bathroom to put on her dress. "Daddy, looking," Athena said, running out of the bathroom and put to Zen.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," Zen said, looking down at his daughter.

"Athena go and find the other when Daddy and I get ready." Shirayuki order.

"Okay," Athena said, run out of the room and went down the hallway. Zen and Shirayuki walked to their room. Shirayuki went to her closet and put on a lavish, glittering golden gown with a full taffeta underskirt. Her golden, shimmering bodice and luxuriously soft, faux fur collar. She walked out and saw Zen wearing a white and blue suit.

"You look very handsome," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him.

"And you look very beautiful," Zen said, pull her close to him and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, let's get going." Zen answer, took Shirayuki hand and walked out of the room. They walked out of the room and head to the ball where everyone is waiting for them.

"Mama you look very pretty," Athena said, run up to Shirayuki.

"Thank you and so do you," Shirayuki said, looking down at Athena.

"Let go in," Zen said, walked over to the door that lends into the ballroom. When they got in the room. They saw people were dancing.

"Mama, Daddy there is Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi over there," Athena said, point to them who is standing in the corner.

"Let's go over to them," Zen said, walked down the stairs and went over to his friends.

"Shirayuki, Athena you look so beautiful," Kiki said, looking at them.

"Thank you." Shirayuki and Athena said at the same time.

"I want to dance with Daddy," Athena said, pull Zen onto the floor. Shirayuki turn with a smile on her face watching Zen dancing with Athena. Athena stands on Zen toe to be a little higher.

"They are so cute." Same girls said, watching Zen.

"I want a man like that." Said, other girl. Shirayuki glared at the girl and sending a cool chill down her back. "It feels someone glares at me." the girl said. After Zen and Athena got done with the dance. They walked up to Shirayuki.

"May I have this dance, my wife?" Zen asked, reaching out his hand to Shirayuki.

"You may," Shirayuki said, took his hand in her. They walked out on the dance floor. Shirayuki put her arms around Zen neck and Zen wrap his around Shirayuki hip.

"I love you," Zen said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **I hope you guys like this story.**


End file.
